Mint Kiss introduces: Mint Kiss in FanFiction!
by theRowan
Summary: This is where the rules, guidelines and beginning tale for the Mint Kiss FanFiction Saga will begin. Included will be Sailor Moon, Inu-Yasha, The Tribe and Fushigi Yugi


(due to fanfiction.net's new rules I can not post this seperately…so the first part is the actual contest, while the second is the Part one of the Mint Kiss Saga…)  
  
Hello! Are you lost? Oh you must be if you are here…this is afterall not meant for mortal minds. What's this? You are looking for the Mint Kiss Contest? That changes everything I assure you. I'm Summer Rose, your guide through this Nexus. Is there someone in particular you wish to read about? Ah yes, Mint Kiss. In other universes she has many popular adventures.  
  
Proceed onwards then, mortal traveler. Just choose your destination and one of my sisters will show you the way I am sure. Good bye…  
  
Mint Kiss in Inu-Yasha: a Feudal Fairy tale  
  
Are you the one my sister Summer Rose sent? Oh dear oh dear…  
  
My name is Winder Rose, pleased to meet you. Through here is Mint Kiss, who we think is the original, but can not be sure. She certainly is the oldest. Set in the Warring States of feudal Japan, Mint joins a group of rag-tag people lead by Kagome searching for the Shikon Shards and their worst enemy Naraku.  
  
Mint Kiss in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon  
  
My name is Aqua Rose, pleased to meet you! I'll be your guide for this Mint Kiss universe! Oh wow! Mint Kiss is an ally for the Pretty Soldiers of the Moon Kingdom! Follow her as she aids them in their quest against the dark kingdom lead by Queen Beryl!  
  
Mint Kiss in Fushigi Yugi  
  
Hiyah! My name is Feathery Rose! Did you hear what happened when Miaka Yuki opened the magical book 'The Universe of Four Gods?' And what's this about Mint Kiss falling with her? Mint may be in over her head this time as she helps Miaka find the seven celestial warriors!  
  
Mint Kiss in The Tribe  
  
My name is Tribal Rose, last of the five sisters guarding the Nexus. In a world where adults have all died, will Mint ever be able to find her place? And whaever happened to that mysterious stranger with one eye that helped her escape from the Chosen? Have no fear, I'm sure the Mall Rats will help her out…  
  
The worlds that Mint inhabits…the people she helps and loves…all are in jeporady…please help Mint fight for survival not just for her, but for everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Your mission:  
  
Various clues to saving the world will be found throughout each world Mint inhabits. Find them all, tie them together to solve the puzzle, and the reward is yours.  
  
There are three ways you can win:  
  
Figure out what the clue is in this week's chapter  
  
Figure out the connection between each clue in each chapter.  
  
Or you figure out what is wrong with that universe.  
  
Right now I can not offer any prizes for winning. In future chapters/sagas, that might change. You'll just have to stay tuned to find out ne?  
  
Mail all entries to this email: PnCLexy@aol.com with the subject line : 'Mint Kiss Contest'. Please include, your handle and what chapter you found the clue in. If you do not want your answer published online, please tell me so. Comments, about anything at all, are welcome also as well as any criticisms.  
  
At the end of each week, if I get any answers that is, I will post who has won. You may only enter once a week, but may enter as many weeks as you wish. Please email me if you wish to join the Update list.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Part One: All These Pains for One Lady  
  
"Is all ready?" a small nervous fellow with virtually no hair, asked, tapping his fingers against each other in anxiousness.  
  
"I told the master all was ready so why wouldn't it be?" the taller fellow barked, irritated that the small toadstool of a man had bothered him. "Leave Meon, before I make you my next toothpick."  
  
Meon, the small fellow, gave a startled yelp and started to back away muttering apologies, knowing full well the big man could and would do such a thing to him. It wasn't easy being a foot tall, especially in a place dominated by taller, angrier people. People who wouldn't hesitate to erase his existence if he bothered them to greatly. And worst of all--in his pea- size mind that is--he knew his Master, Lord Johan, wouldn't even bat an eyelash at his disappearance.  
  
"L-Lord Johan, smith Black-eye says the weapon is indeed ready to send out," Meon rasped, making a concentrated effort to speak properly. He trembled in fear of his Lord, even as he kissed his feet. Bowing as low as possible, Meon awaited his beloved ruthless Lord.  
  
"Good." The Lord, covered in shadows so only his pearl eyes shone through. "Then let us begin." That was the most Meon had ever heard his Lord utter in his prescence. Normally a curt no, or yes was given with a whipcrack if he didn't move fast enough. That alone made this plan seem very important.  
  
"Yes my lord," Meon groveled, hurrying out to begin the plans. The plans that would hopefully bring his Lord the bride he was promised so long ago.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I have decided that this is how each chapter will begin:  
  
---Contest News---  
  
---Chapter---  
  
---Short After Notes/Winners  
  
I promise that each chapter following this one will be longer. And also, to find these stories easier please either look up my identity (theRowan) or type in the Search engine 'Mint Kiss: --appropriate series title--' 


End file.
